Previously Unaired Christmas
Previously Unaired Christmas is the eighth episode of ''Glee'''s fifth season and the ninety-sixth episode overall. It premiered on December 5th, 2013. It was last episode before the mid-season break, with Glee returning on February 25, 2014, after the fall hiatus when it will move back to the Tuesday 8:00 p.m. timeslot. In a never-before-aired Christmas episode that was kept hidden by FOX, now that some edits are made, the episode is allowed to air. An alternate universe, that to Glee, Actually, the Glee Club in Lima celebrates Christmas but also have to prepare for the 50th Annual Christmas Decoration competition, to which Sam and Tina are eager to win as well as Becky. The Glee Club (also The Christmas Club) also have to prepare for a living Nativity Scene as Tina, Marley and Unique are eager to play the role of Mary. Despite Kitty eager to also play the role, she doesn't audition, leaving Marley and the Glee Club to solve the case. In New York, Santana joins Kurt and Rachel for a New York Christmas and Rachel reveals that she's gotten them a part-time job as Christmas elves in a Santa Land Mall, which doesn't goes as planned. The episode was directed by Wendey Stanzler and written by Ross Maxwell. Plot Songs *Glee: The Music, The Christmas Album Volume 4, an album accompanying the Christmas episode, was released December 3rd, 2013. Guest Cast Guest Stars *Dot-Marie Jones as Shannon Beiste *Lauren Potter as Becky Jackson *Bryce Johnson as Cody Tolentino *M.C. Gainey as Santa Co-Stars *Ryan Heinke as Brett Bukowski Trivia *"Previously Unaired Christmas" is the first Christmas episode in which Kurt and Blaine do not sing a duet. *During the airing of this episode, using the app Shazam would give you a free song (Away in a Manger) from the Christmas Album. *In the Australian airing of this episode, the part where Santana tells a child that an iPad would be better because he can't watch porn on a laptop, was cut. Errors *Santana says that Brittany dumped her, when it was actually Santana who broke up with her. *Even though this episode was supposidely 'unairied' from last season, and take place in Christmas 2012, several characters had their season 5 hairstyles, such as Sam having long hair, and Jordan having bangs. *At the beginning of the episode, the Angel statue is said to be made of glass, but then towards the end it's said to be made of plastic. Gallery Santakurcheltana.jpg Elf.jpg Sexy elf.jpg Half elf Lea.jpg Rachel berry elf costume.png Kurt the Elf.jpg Kurt the Elf 2.jpg Candy swords.jpg What i want for Christmas.jpg Fix it.jpg I wanna pinch him.jpg Tumblr mvwxrjCItN1qe476yo1 500.jpg Oh noes 2.jpg Oh oh!!!.jpg Tumblr mvww1xKVGW1qe476yo1 500.jpg Tumblr mvwvo0F96Z1s57bimo4 500.jpg Tumblr mvwvo0F96Z1s57bimo3 500.jpg Tumblr mvwvo0F96Z1s57bimo2 500.jpg Tumblr mvwvo0F96Z1s57bimo1 500.jpg File:Tumblr_mvwushCPAy1s57bimo2_500.jpg File:Tumblr_mvwushCPAy1s57bimo1_500.jpg File:Tumblr_mvwur8TNBG1ql1znmo1_500.jpg File:Tumblr_mvwur8TNBG1ql1znmo2_500.jpg File:Tumblr_mvwur8TNBG1ql1znmo3_500.jpg tumblr_mvxlytFa9s1s57bimo2_250.gif tumblr_mvxp5cGt411s57bimo1_250.gif tumblr_mvxp5cGt411s57bimo2_250.gif tumblr_mvxp5cGt411s57bimo3_250.gif tumblr_mvxp5cGt411s57bimo4_250.gif tumblr_mvxp5cGt411s57bimo6_r1_250.gif tumblr_mvxp5cGt411s57bimo5_r1_250.gif tumblr_mvxp5cGt411s57bimo7_r1_250.gif tumblr_mvxp5cGt411s57bimo8_r2_250.gif Tumblr mvm1henYkZ1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg Snowman.jpg food fight.jpg christmas episode.jpg 61i.jpg Tumblr mw5ytguTJu1qzmvoio1 250.gif GleeChristmas4.jpg JoaquinTweetedAbout5x08.png Awayinamanger.jpg Gxmas3.jpg Gxmas4.jpg Gxmas.jpg Doll.jpg Sat.jpg Jake and Chord on set.jpg Glee set.jpg Glee set (2).jpg 108150PCNGleeXmas17-1383859419.jpg Glee on set (3).jpg Tumblr mwn5r7NKjx1qfcdl6o5 1280.jpg Tumblr mwn5z6gnIm1s57bimo1 500.jpg Tumblr mwn5nnRYJH1ql1znmo7 1280.jpg Tumblr mwn5nnRYJH1ql1znmo6 1280.jpg Christmas Rachel.jpg Tumblr mwn5nnRYJH1ql1znmo5 1280.jpg Tumblr mwn5nnRYJH1ql1znmo3 1280.jpg Christmas window.jpg puc.jpg puc1.jpg puc5.jpg tumblr_mx0atdBXqF1s57bimo1_r1_250.gif tumblr_mx0atdBXqF1s57bimo2_r1_250.gif tumblr_mx0atdBXqF1s57bimo3_r1_250.gif tumblr_mx0atdBXqF1s57bimo3_r1_250.gif tumblr_mx0atdBXqF1s57bimo4_r1_250.gif Tumblr mx09q9RniD1sd5847o1 500.gif Tumblr mx09q9RniD1sd5847o2 500.gif 1b.png|kurt,rachel and santana dressing like elfo's in 5x08|link=tumblr_mx787tZkV41sfeq4fo2_500|linktext=christmas glee 1c.png|another photo of kurtanchel dancing in the christmas episode.|link=tumblr_mx787tZkV41sfeq4fo3_500|linktext=glee christmas 2 ppp1.jpg ppp6.jpg Tumblr mxcsosIhaE1qawhhho1 500.gif Tumblr mxcs5b5CBO1qawhhho1 500.gif Tumblr mxcup2i0oc1s3qo24o4 250.gif Tumblr mxcup2i0oc1s3qo24o3 250.gif Tumblr mxcup2i0oc1s3qo24o2 250.gif Tumblr mxcup2i0oc1s3qo24o1 250.gif tumblr_mxcsgwZBKe1r4ng88o1_500.jpg tumblr_mxcsgwZBKe1r4ng88o2_500.jpg hipsdontlie.gif istillwantahulahoop.gif meiwantahullahoop.gif oolala.gif tcs.gif tcs2.gif tcs3.gif tcs4.gif tcs5.gif tcs6.gif tcs7.gif tcs8.gif tcs9.gif tcs10.gif Yaykurt.gif Kurt!.gif Flirtyy.gif tcs12.gif tcs11.gif cheershummelberry.gif cheerscodyhummelbery.gif santanashimmy.gif jumpingrope.gif tcs13.gif tcs14.gif tcs15.gif tcs16.gif tcs17.gif 1sdsedfsc. Jpg|kurtmake up with santa sexy cody|link=tumblr_mxd80jSwfm1qk3b6qo1_1280 2gvfdgfd.jpg|sexy make out kurt|link=tumblr_mxd80jSwfm1qk3b6qo2_1280 3grefgerg.jpg|sexy kurt with santa|link=tumblr_mxd80jSwfm1qk3b6qo3_1280 Tumblr mxd5p7AwDV1qcvq4wo1 500.jpg Merry Christmas happy birthday blaine presents gift.gif Tumblr mxcz00K2dF1rur0fgo2 250.gif 55454.jpg|link=tumblr_mxd80jSwfm1qk3b6qo5_1280 65444.jpg|link=tumblr_mxd80jSwfm1qk3b6qo6_1280 7vffd.jpg|link=tumblr_mxd80jSwfm1qk3b6qo7_1280 8ghrfgthf.jpg|link=tumblr_mxd80jSwfm1qk3b6qo9_1280 Hangover rachel.gif GleepreviouslyunairedChristmas4shutupblainelolblaine.gif GleepreviouslyunairedChristmas3joytotheworld.gif GleepreviouslyunairedChristmas2pezberry.gif GleepreviouslyunairedChristmas.gif Depressed rachel.gif 1aaa.gif|link=tumblr_mxd7uf2qrF1qk3b6qo2_500 Rockinaround blam2.gif Rockinaround blam.gif Santakiss6.gif Santakiss5.gif Santakiss4.gif Santakiss3.gif Santakiss2.gif Santakiss1.gif cody_naughty.gif santana_wanky.gif Ryderpuc.gif Virgininthehouse.gif Tumblr mxdgmt9mDD1s57bimo4 r1 250.gif Tumblr mxdgmt9mDD1s57bimo3 250.gif Tumblr mxdgmt9mDD1s57bimo2 250.gif Tumblr mxdgmt9mDD1s57bimo1 250.gif Gleesantanalopezrachelberrypezberrypuc4.gif Gleesantanalopezrachelberrypezberrypuc3.gif Gleesantanalopezrachelberrypezberrypuc2.gif Gleesantanalopezrachelberrypezberrypuc1.gif Tumblr mxdd5gdaed1qfgg1ao4 250.gif Tumblr mxdd5gdaed1qfgg1ao3 250.gif Tumblr mxdf5iBQS81r9d33co4 r1 250.gif Tumblr mxdf5iBQS81r9d33co3 r1 250.gif Tumblr mxdf5iBQS81r9d33co2 250.gif Tumblr mxdf5iBQS81r9d33co1 250.gif WillBeiste PUC.png JewishByeSC.gif LolSantanaCLaus.gif WooSC.gif Blina PUC.png Kurtana PUC.png Pezberry PUC.png Samtina PUC.png Cody Tolentino.png GleepreviouslyunairedChristmas9pezberry.gif GleepreviouslyunairedChristmas8pezberry.gif Marley-is-annoyed.gif GleepreviouslyunairedChristmas7pezberry.gif GleepreviouslyunairedChristmas6pezberry.gif Tumblr mxd8e0bkZV1qfoe0po2 250.gif Tumblr mxd8e0bkZV1qfoe0po1 250.gif Gfgfgfgfhfjfuffsijqijeoi4r8ij.gif Tumblr mxdacfdcIG1rsagqio2 250.gif Tumblr mxd9pchKc61qg25zco4 250.gif Tumblr mxd9pchKc61qg25zco3 250.gif mrsclaus.gif mrsclaus2.gif mrsclaus3.gif mrsclaus4.gif mrsclaus5.gif mrsclaus6.gif mrsclaus7.gif mrsclaus8.gif LOLMarley SmallerBra.gif LOLKitty MildewGrannyPanties.gif PUC Kittyfacials9.gif PUC Kittyfacials8.gif PUC Kittyfacials7.gif PUC Kittyfacials6.gif PUC Kittyfacials5.gif PUC Kittyfacials4.gif PUC Kittyfacials3.gif PUC Kittyfacials2.gif PUC Kittyfacials1.gif OML (10).gif OML (9).gif OML (8).gif OML (7).gif OML (6).gif OML (5).gif OML (4).gif OML (3).gif OML (2).gif OML.gif tumblr_mxdhirktE91qaxxelo1_250.gif tumblr_mxdhirktE91qaxxelo2_250.gif tumblr_mxdhirktE91qaxxelo3_r1_250.gif tumblr_mxdhirktE91qaxxelo4_250.gif tumblr_mxdhirktE91qaxxelo5_r1_250.gif tumblr_mxdhirktE91qaxxelo6_r1_250.gif tumblr_mxdxtjRz0a1qd5s0eo1_250.gif tumblr_mxdxtjRz0a1qd5s0eo2_r1_250.gif tumblr_mxdxtjRz0a1qd5s0eo3_r1_250.gif tumblr_mxdxtjRz0a1qd5s0eo4_r1_250.gif Tumblr mxdnxk66e91r1v397o2 250.gif tumblr_mxduuiesp21qlpkoio3_250.gif tumblr_mxduuiesp21qlpkoio1_250.gif tumblr_mxduuiesp21qlpkoio2_250.gif tumblr_mxduuiesp21qlpkoio4_250.gif Tumblr mxdv3eRSfH1qd5s0eo1 250.gif Tumblr mxdv3eRSfH1qd5s0eo2 r1 250.gif Tumblr mxdv3eRSfH1qd5s0eo3 r1 250.gif Tumblr mxdv3eRSfH1qd5s0eo4 r1 250.gif tumblr_mxdmqaOa6W1s57bimo4_250.gif tumblr_mxdmqaOa6W1s57bimo6_250.gif tumblr_mxdmqaOa6W1s57bimo3_250.gif tumblr_mxdmqaOa6W1s57bimo2_250.gif tumblr_mxdmqaOa6W1s57bimo7_250.gif tumblr_mxdmqaOa6W1s57bimo5_250.gif tumblr_mxdmqaOa6W1s57bimo1_250.gif tumblr_mxdmqaOa6W1s57bimo8_250.gif Tumblr mxcuwtBGbi1rl53x2o2 250.gif Tumblr mxcuwtBGbi1rl53x2o1 250.gif Tumblr mxcuwtBGbi1rl53x2o4 250.gif Tumblr mxcuwtBGbi1rl53x2o6 250.gif Tumblr mxcuwtBGbi1rl53x2o5 250.gif Tumblr mxcuwtBGbi1rl53x2o9 250.gif Tumblr mxcuwtBGbi1rl53x2o3 250.gif Tumblr mxcuwtBGbi1rl53x2o7 250.gif tumblr_mxdc4gYgBg1qb2xtpo1_250.gif tumblr_mxdc4gYgBg1qb2xtpo2_250.gif tumblr_mxdc4gYgBg1qb2xtpo4_250.gif tumblr_mxdc4gYgBg1qb2xtpo3_r1_250.gif tumblr_mxdc4gYgBg1qb2xtpo5_250.gif tumblr_mxdc4gYgBg1qb2xtpo6_250.gif tumblr_mxdc4gYgBg1qb2xtpo7_250.gif tumblr_mxdc4gYgBg1qb2xtpo8_250.gif tumblr_mxdc4gYgBg1qb2xtpo9_250.gif tumblr_mxdc4gYgBg1qb2xtpo10_250.gif tumblr_mxdboezVfU1sikpego2_250.gif tumblr_mxdboezVfU1sikpego1_250.gif tumblr_mxdboezVfU1sikpego3_250.gif tumblr_mxdboezVfU1sikpego4_250.gif tumblr_mxdboezVfU1sikpego5_250.gif tumblr_mxdboezVfU1sikpego6_250.gif tumblr_mxdtgpFpBl1rl53x2o1_250.gif tumblr_mxdtgpFpBl1rl53x2o2_250.gif tumblr_mxdtgpFpBl1rl53x2o3_250.gif tumblr_mxdtgpFpBl1rl53x2o4_250.gif tumblr_mxdtgpFpBl1rl53x2o5_250.gif tumblr_mxdtgpFpBl1rl53x2o6_r1_250.gif Videos Navigational Category:Season Five Episodes Category:Episodes